rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
back to Main Page --- Page129 Fix Page129 Rapture MMORPG Timeline ---------------------------------------------------- . . 1945 ........WW2 ends with Atomic attacks upon Japan convincing Ryan to go ahead and he decides to build Rapture ........Ryan starts search for a location at an undersea site. ........Ryans Worldwide empire mobilizes resources and works on proving design/construction methods ........Search for 'appropriately minded' people starts. ........Ryan targets technologies needed for his plans ........Ryanium developed from a previous WW2 Ryan Industries technology project.. ........'Cover' companies and projects initiated to make project 'secret'. ........Surveys of multiple sites completed, Raptures Location is decided. ........Wales Brothers brought in. City's layout is planned in detail. 1946 ........Primary Construction on Rapture (Phase 1) started (hundreds of shiploads of equipment/materials/workers being organized/transported/deployed) ........Lighthouse Island and its breakwater is constructed (as a 'port') to facilitate transfering building materials. ........Massive foundation construction started across the layout of the city. ........Atlantic Express rail system started by Prentis Mill, with significant use for city construction. ........Hesphaestus HC#1 comes online. City's utility infrastructure starts growing. ........Welcome Center - first 'High-Rise' building completed - Hotel Monseñor, needed for personnel and offices. ........Disaster in North Sea as Ryan #1 (drilling platform) sinks in 2000 feet of water, only wreckage found, most workers saved. ........Vanishings start. Ryans organization start many coverup operations. ........Rapture 'Founding' Nov 5 1946 1947 ........Lighthouse is completed. Initial Cable Bathysphere system installed. ........'Street' Trolley systems started to connect the 'Plazas' and distribute workers. ........First farm in Rapture operational. Oxygen needs still dependant on surface intakes. ........Industrial sites for 'self-sufficiency' started. ........City Council is formed, Constables established. 1947-1952 ........Immigrants bring family and entire business/manufacturing installations to Rapture. ........Majority of population brought to Rapture 20000 in city, ~20000 in adjacent support communities. 1/3rd are children. ........Phase 1 Construction completed. Phase 2 Construction started and completed. ........Ongoing construction of buildings, transportation and utility infrastructure. ........Manufacturing of basics/consumer/luxury goods operating, City becomes largely self-sufficient. 1948 ........The criminal/conman Fontaine comes to Rapture and sets up Fontaine Fisheries (a continuation of a fishing fleet 'front') and the smuggling operation. ........Flying saucer movie "The North Atlantic Project" hits B movie houses in America. ........Rapture's Geothermal technology perfected. Geothermal fields expand and exceed City requirements. 1950 ........?? Tenenbaum comes to Rapture ........??Sofia Lamb brought to Rapture to counter psychological issues ........AE Mk2 starts conversion to meet traffic and freight traffic requirements (and to correct structural limitations/deficiencies of the original installations) 1951 ........Eleanor Lamb born ........Atlantic Express routes completed, including to outlying communities and industrial sites. 1952 ........Rapture building construction mostly complete. ........?? Seaslug discovered by Tenenbaum ........Ryan implements isolation from Surface (greatly increases Fontaine's smuggling profits) ........Kinkaide starts buying up and consolidating Trolley systems and Bathysphere companies into the Metro Transit Authority. ........Fontaine uses smuggling operation profits to expand both comercial and criminal enterprises. ........Smuggling Tunnel between Smugglers Hideout and Arcadia built. 1953 ........Tenenbaum working for Fontaine, research develops ADAM ........First Plasmids/Tonics/Cyborg experiments ........First 'Depression' of economy (Run on Banks, Stock Market Panic???), as economic adjustments happen. ........Atlantic Express passenger system becomes bankrupt and passenger service is mostly discontinued. ........Sinclair buys 'cheap real estate' and builds the Sinclair Deluxe/Station to service 'downsized' customers, 1954 ........Fontaine's 'Orphanages' and first Little Sisters (as ADAM generators, not corpse harvestors). ........Commercial sales of many ADAM based products. ........AE Freight reorganized and is profitable. 1956 ........Jet Postal 'Pneumo' activated across City ........Jack 'born' ........?? Sofia Lamb locked up by Ryan as subversive, eventually sent to the Sinclair run Persephone Correctional Facility ........Fontaine's Home for the Poor started. ........?? "the Independent Reasoning Processor" created in Minerva's Den 1957 ........Splicer (ADAM) insanity threat increasing, many fatal incidents, Citizens commonly armed and/or splicing as defense. ........First Power to the People machine (Fontaine Product) 1958 ........Tenenbaum quits Fontaine Futuristics, goes into hiding. ........??Porter is framed. ........Fontaine builds Splicer army, Ryan develops/imports heavier weapons for Security forces. ........Fontaine 'killed' and his assets seized. Fontaine Futuristics 'nationalized'. ........First Big Daddy, Alpha Series built. Little Sister ghouls walk the streets of Rapture. ........Eleanor becomes a Little Sister, eventually paired with Delta ........Atlas appears and foments civil unrest. Splicers murdering people in the streets. ........Delta killed first time (by Sofia Lamb). 1959 ........Kashmir Incident Bombing and Massacre ........Run on the Banks, Market crash. Splicer violence disrupts businesses ........Open Civil War starts between Ryan and Atlas. ........Bathysphere Lockdown, strikes, significant fighting wrecks sections of Rapture. ........Security Bots, Scanners, Turrets deployed en masse. Apollo Square isolated. ........Minervas Den (Central Computing complex) locks itself out of City ........Splicer Pheromone control instituted by Ryan, giving advantage to his forces. 1960 ........City quiets down as Atlas' forces are largely routed/eliminated/controlled. ........Plane crash and Jack's arrival (events of BS1) ........Ryan is killed by Jack (body disappears) ........Fontaine/Atlas is killed by Jack (body is chopped into tiny bits and fed to the fish) ........Jack handed 'key to city', and Jack disappears (returns to surface one way or another) ........'The Chaos' begins as Factions take over from different corners of the City. Pheromone conditioning doesnt last. ............Lamb attempts to expand her control from Persephone via 'the Family' ............Fontaine's henchmen retain control of other sections of City (centered around Smugglers Hideout #2) ............Numerous local Splicer and non-Splicer Factions form in power vacuum left by Ryan's death ............Ryan's supporters centered at Hesphaestus organize (Ivan Karlosky and Redgrave still alive) ............Fishermen at Neptunes Bounty form Faction that trades fish. ............Outlying communities cut themselves off from Rapture ........Tenenbaum leaves Rapture during confusion. 1961-1967 ........Faction fighting in Rapture, many small local factions conflict. Many less Spliced groups cooperate to survive. ........Big Daddies keep repairing the City (independantly and coordinted by Repair Control in Central Computing) ........Lamb 'contained' by other Factions (Hesphaestus threatens to turn off her power/heat, and transportation routes to Lamb's area destroyed).. ........Sofia Lambs 'Family' eventually controls somewhat less than 1/4 of Rapture 1967 ........Lambs minions begin stealing children from surface for new Little Sisters ........Tenenbaum returns to Rapture to save more Little Sisters being kidnapped from Surface ........Mark Meltzer related incidents ........Gilbert Alexander rendered insane by Sofia Lambs experiments. 1968 ........Delta is reconstituted by Eleanor, with help from Tenenbaum and many Little Sisters (events of BS2). ........Delta rescues Eleanor, Sinclair killed. ........Sofia Lamb 'removed' from Rapture ........Eleanor goes to Surface with Delta. ........'Johnny' (Delta clone) appears at hacked Vita-Chamber at Adonis Resort (underwater) and is confused. ........The Thinker, impersonating Porter, contacts Tenenbaum (Minerva's Den events) ........Sigma awoken by Thinker and Tenenbaum, to seize Central Computing ........Wahl killed at Minerva's Den, Porter rehabilitated from Sigma, and with Tenenbaum leaves Rapture 1969 ........'The Family' slowly disintegrates (other factions gain territory). ........'Johnny' wanders around Rapture having numerous adventures and eventually is contacted by The Thinker. ........On Surface, Tenenbaum and Porter attempt to rebuilt 'The Thinker' but are harried by authorities. ........Tenenbaum returns to Rapture at Minerva's Den to use 'The Thinker' to develop 'the Cure' ........'Johnny', via The Thinker, contacts Tenenbaum ........'Johnny' assists Tenenbaum and The Thinker in plans to implement 'the Cure' for Rapture ........Fort Rapture 'founded', Minerva's Den stabilized/reorganized. ........First Splicers (staff in Minervas Den) are 'cured' using the developed process. Research continues. ........Plans for 'saving' Rapture made at Minerva's Den, survey is started for potential Location to restart City. ........Ex-Splicers organize for expansion, 'cured' population continues to increase ........Neptune's Bounty seized and occupied by New Rapturians. 1970 ........"New Rapture" founded, at Fontaine Court (originally Beowulf Gulch) which becomes 'City Center' of New Rapture. ........'The Clinic' is setup at City Center. ........Atlantic Express Depot seized from 'the Family' remnants, secured and added to New Rapture. ........The City expands as many additional Splicers are 'cured' and non-splicers join. ........Hesphaestus joins New Rapture. ........City begins major rebuilding effort and builds 'normalcy' for Citizens. ........'Johnny' disappears, possibly to Surface to find Eleanor or Sofia ........Alliances with independant communities, trade with others. 1971 ***MMORPG timeframe*** ........Population of New Rapture 2000+ (NPCs) ........City Center rebuilt to look much like 'old' Rapture, improvements continuing. ........New wave of 'Cured' Ex-splicers (players) require new City expansion. Some of the 'history' dates are conjecture (and there may be mistakes with info Ive missed), but eventually should be pinned down and discrepancies corrected for the Lore/Canon, so that material filling in between/expanding them can be created by players (all vetted by game company as final arbiter). Moving forward past the Minervas Den 'facts', Ive filled in with some details needed to frame the scenario the MMORPG would be built around. One important aspect is having the initial 'controlled' locations be places we have seen in BS1/BS2/MP/DLC. There will then be sufficient recycled terrain for players to operate in, while the 'Player Created Asset' (PCA) community comes upto speed, and start adding additional materials for the continuous expansion of the game world.